Harry Potter and the Fire Mage
by Amaranthine
Summary: Harry's Last year at Hogwarts, and a most desperate attempt on his life. PG-13 for some tense bits later on, and some innuendo. Please R


  
  


Harry Potter and the Fire Mage  
by Amaranthine  


  
  
  
  
My First Fic. Hope you like. Go easy on your reviews, please.   
  
The rain pattered down on top of Hermione's roof. Harry and Ron gazed boredly as the water drizzled down the window pane. Hermione was chatting to Ginny about the latest wizard and muggle fashions (a subject Ginny was fond of, but Hermione despised) when the conversation suddenly shifted to the next school year.  
  
"I hear it's going to be amazing." Ginny giggled. "Dad says that some people at the ministry are talking about another Yule Ball, just for fun, and a new class." Mr. Weasley had been elected as the Minister of Magic. His first task was to make an alliance with the Giants and Vampires to fight against the rising powers of Lord Voldemort. Some of his many forces had been depleted, but Voldemort was still a dangerous foe. He had made some desperate attempts on Harry's life. The boy was no threat to him, of course, but he believed that the wizards and witches still looked up to the boy as a beacon of hope. If he destroyed that light, he would extinguish the world's.  
  
"Yes, I heard that, too. The new study of Elemental Magic sounds fascinating. Have you gotten your supply list, yet?" she directed this question at Ron and Harry.  
  
"Nope." Said Ron, not taking his eyes off the window.  
  
"Really? Pig sent mine today." Ginny ask, incredulously.  
  
"Nope." Ron said again, his expression never changing.  
  
Ginny and Hermione exchanged looks.  
  
"Are you just saying 'No' to everything we say?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Nope." Ron said again. Harry had to stifle a laugh.  
  
"Hey Ron, are you dead sexy?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Nope." Ron said, watching the rain fall.  
  
"Ron!" Hermione chucked a pillow at him. Although it hit him square on the head, he didn't move.  
  
Suddenly, at the exact window pane Ron had his nose pressed up to, an owl flew in, pecking frantically at the window. Harry yanked it open and the soaked owl flew in, dropping a letter at Hermione's feet. The owl perched itself on top of the mantle and shook the water off of its fur. Ginny squealed as the water got all over her. Hermione gingerly picked up the letter and read the address.  
  
"It's to you, Harry." She handed him the soaked letter. Harry broke the seal and read the contents quickly.  
  
"It's from Sirius!" he shouted. He was lucky Mr. and Mrs. Granger weren't there. They were not ones for noise and Harry had been extremely vocal several times. Mrs. Granger, although understanding, was not particularly happy. Harry read on. "Listen to this! '_Harry, I must write this quickly. The owl I send with this letter is from the Ministry of Magic They have found Peter Pettigrew's dead body and have pardoned me from all crimes!_'" Hermione, Ron and Ginny all exclaimed loudly and started asking questions. Harry continued. "'_I am very happy for Ron's father and am glad that I have an ally in the battle for Harry's Custody. Although Ron's family was willing to adopt you-_'" Harry cut off and stared at Ron, bewildered.  
  
"I never knew anything about that!" Ron protested, smiling.  
  
Harry turned back tot he letter. "'_They have graciously stepped aside, and I will get full custody of you by the end of this year. Of course, you will need to finish your school year, but I will look forwards to seeing you at the end of the year. I might stop by during the year to tell you that all's well. Fondly, Sirius._' That's amazing!" Harry exclaimed, hardly able to contain his excitement. "Oh...there's a Post Script. '_P.S. Lucius Malfoy is wanted for conspiracy against the Ministry of Magic, and Murder in the First Degree._' Yes! No more Malfoy!" Harry interjected himself. "'_He is now on the run. Narcissa Malfoy is now Narcissa Evans, her maiden name. Draco, unfortunately, will still be attending school. Hopefully this will crush his puny, big-headed ego._'" Harry finished the letter and looked up at his friends. They were all beaming back at him.  
  
"Congratulations, Harry." Hermione smiled. "I'm happy for you and Sirius." Ginny nodded in agreement.  
  
Harry turned to Ron. He was grinning from ear to ear. "Malfoy's father's gone! He's in for a beat down." Ron smiled. Ron, since his joining as a Gryffindor Quidditch Beater had grown some muscles. He was still tall and a bit lanky, but he had a great amount of strength behind those arms. Last year, Draco had gotten in a fight with Ron, and, to everyone's dismay, had won. They had paid dearly, but Ron swore revenge. Now, Draco's father couldn't stop him.  
  
Mr. and Mrs. Granger returned home later that day and were glad to hear the good news. They decided, after a delicious dinner of take-out Chinese food, that they would return to Diagon Alley the next day and, Harry thought later as he lay down to bed, return to the wizarding world.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The next day, like the rest for the past week was rainy and cold, odd for a day in August. They were glad to get out of the rain at the Leaky Cauldron, but were dismayed to find that, even though it was hidden from the rest of London, it rained in Diagon Alley, as well. They ran from doorstop to doorstop, avoiding the rain (Hermione had only brought a small umbrella, big enough for her and Ginny). As they were shooed away from the third doorstep by a toothless old witch, a strange figure huddled in a black cloak passed them. The figure wasn't menacing, but Harry had the feeling of something eerie around the figure. As the figure passed, it lifted its head and looked directly at Harry. It was a girl, about the same age as Harry with black hair that had been tied up messily. She was wearing a red top and black pants and her lips were painted a red fading to black. Her face was completely pale and she had exotic make-up on. She turned away and huddled further into her cloak.  
  
"What an abnormal person." Ginny commented after the girl passed. She stopped and watch the girl round a corner. Ginny shivered. "I'm surprised the rain doesn't freeze when it hits her."  
  
They continued on, stopping at Gringotts and rode the wild carts to the vaults. With their pockets full, they continued on to Flourish and Blotts where they bought their books for the school year. Hermione bought some extra along with the dozens of books she had to buy for school. Harry picked up some of the books and read the titles aloud.  
  
"_How to Compete in the Wizard's Economic World, Rare, Often-Never-Seen Magical Creatures_ and... _The Witch's Guide to Wizards_?! Hermione? Why in the world are you buying this?" Harry practically yelled.  
  
Hermione flushed. "Keep your voice down, Harry." She scowled at him. "This isn't for me."  
  
"Oh, really? Since when did you and Millicent Bulstrode become friends?" Harry retorted  
  
Hermione glared angrily at Harry.  
  
"Hey, Harry!" Ron came up to them, struggling with an armful of books. "I got your books, too. Let's go pay for them." He shoved half of the books into Harry's arms and led the way towards the counter. With one arm, he balanced the stack of books, and with the other, he fished out three galleons, a silver sickle and five knuts (Mr. Weasley, along with his new job, had acquired a significant amount of money). The books wobbled precariously on one arm. As Harry expected the fell off of his arm, clattering to the feet of the person in front of him.  
  
"Sorry." Ron muttered as he stooped to pick them up. Harry looked at the person. It had been the same girl they passed earlier. She looked at Ron with a quiet apathy that disturbed Harry. She looked suddenly at him, as if she had read his thoughts. Her eyes were the most dazzling dark purple color he could imagine. She turned back to the counter. Harry could have sworn he saw a flash of lightning outside.  
  
A flustered, balding man bustled up to the counter, shaking his head. "I am sorry, young Lady, but I could not find any copy of _Ignis, Aqua, Caelum, Terra_ by Firos Igna." He gave an apologizing smile to which she nodded her head and left the store without a word.  
  
"How odd." Harry heard Hermione whisper to Ginny. "She was headed in the opposite direction the last time we saw her." Harry and Ron placed their books on the table and paid for them as Hermione struggled with her three tall piles of books. As they left Flourish and Blotts, Harry ran, quite bodily, into Neville Longbottom. Neville looked as if he had just gotten quite a shaking.   
  
"Oh...h-hullo, H-Harry." He stuttered. His eyes were wide and he was trembling.   
  
"What's wrong, Neville?" Ginny asked patiently. The poor, seventeen-year-old boy was still a trembling toddler underneath.   
  
"N-nothing." Neville stuttered and ran into the store.  
  
"A black cat could have crossed his path for all we know." Ron rolled his eyes  
  
"Ron, stop teasing him." Ginny retorted, indignantly.  
  
"I know what it was." Hermione said, staring ahead.  
  
The others followed her gaze. The strange girl stood, leaning against a doorway. Seeing their gaze, she turned away and walked down the street.  
  
"Who is she?" Ginny wondered aloud.  
  
"Maybe we'll find out later." Harry shifted uncomfortably. The rain had eased up somewhat and all that could be heard in the empty streets was the persistent patter of the water dripping off the roofs of the buildings. One by one, the streets filled with more and more people, busy with their own tasks. Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny managed to find their supplies and they all managed to meet the Grangers for some ice cream later. They sat at a table outdoors that was now filled with sunshine. They watched people come and leave, waving to those that they knew. Afterwards, they paid a visit to Fred and George, who had opened their own Joke Shop near the end of the alley. Harry bought a pack of fake wands for later, and Ron found some new super deluxe Canary cremes that hadn't even been in stock yet. Fred and George were extremely happy to see their siblings, managing to get a few punches in on Ron. After an hour that seemed like minutes, they had to leave. They said goodbye with heavy hearts, knowing that they'd see each other soon.  
  
They left Diagon Alley, left the Leaky Cauldron, and headed back towards the Granger's house. It was already late in the afternoon, so Hermione broke out her new Playstation. Harry and Hermione managed to beat Ron and Ginny time and time again. (Ron kept trying to put spells on it, hoping it would do something. He couldn't quite understand the concept of a controller.) And, after packing their things away, they climbed into bed. Harry couldn't wait until next week, when they would be on their way to school.  
  
  
  
Well? What do you think? Please Review!.....lalalala.....you still here? Well, how do you end it...what little red button? oh that one-  
  
  
  



End file.
